User blog:~Silverstream/Let's Go Home
Let's Go Home Harley: *in cage cell, sips last of drink from a teacup, a romance novel clutched in her hand. Gets up and walks to espresso machine, sets cup in place and turns machine on. Taps her foot as she waits* 8:21 To Bluetopia *wall to the left of her blows up in explosion* 8:22 ~Silverstream *screams in surprise, and backs into corner of her cage* 8:24 To Bluetopia *through smoke, men in guard uniforms storm room, shooting the guards already in room. They proceed to open up metal cell doors, then begin sawing at her main cell door* 8:25 ~Silverstream *shields herself from flying sparks with her arms* 8:26 To Bluetopia *door is broken into, and a man in guard uniform steps into her cell. Removes mask and breaths out deeply* 8:29 ~Silverstream *stares for a moment in shock, then throws her arms around him and shrieks* PUDDIN'! 8:29 To Bluetopia *hugs back and stares ahead* ....Lets go home 8:30 ~Silverstream *holds him tighter* I thought.... I thought you were gone! Ya blew up in the chopper! 8:32 To Bluetopia *smirks slightly* Now, when have i ever let transport get to me? 8:35 ~Silverstream *laughs softly into his shoulder, mixed with a sob* Th-that's a good point.... *sniffles and steps back, grinning* Hey, guess what! 8:35 To Bluetopia *leans forward* ....what? 8:36 ~Silverstream We killed the wicked witch! And the girl that was trapped inside, we thought she was dead, but she ripped herself outta the witch's body like a butterfly out of a cocoon! 8:38 To Bluetopia *uninterested tone* Well, isn't that just for her... *picks Harley up in arms and begins walking out* ...But as for us..... we need to be leaving 8:42 ~Silverstream *shouts up into the air* BYE FLOYD, LATER BOOMERANG! 8:43 To Bluetopia *begins walking with a steady pace towards hole in the wall* Made some friends.... have we? 8:52 ~Silverstream Uh-huh! "Honor among thieves", an' all that jazz 8:52 To Bluetopia *kisses her forehead* ....well you forget them now..... you've got me 8:54 ~Silverstream *gazes at him* I know..... Ya came all this way for me... I was just sayin' goodbye is all.... 8:55 To Bluetopia Welll, its rude to say goodbye when the person who travelled across the country, and broke into a High Security prison to rescue you, is rescuing you...... wouldn't ya say so? 9:00 ~Silverstream *smirks and kisses him* My bad.... *lays head against his shoulder* I've just gotta lot goin' through my head.... *closes eyes* ....Tell me this is real life 9:02 To Bluetopia Oh, its real...... this is as real as our carriage to freedom ahead.... *walks outside to awaiting helicopter* .....Amazing isn't it.... how they just keep losing these things 9:21 ~Silverstream *snorts and opens eyes*...it's a mystery! *snickers* 9:22 To Bluetopia *runs to helicopter and steps in. Sets her down once inside* 9:25 ~Silverstream *straightens her prison uniform* They should really up the security in that place.... 9:27 To Bluetopia Oh... they did..... this took a lot of planning.... more than you could ever realize *stares at her, as helicopter takes off* 9:29 ~Silverstream *stares back, nodding* Well... thank you.... I really can't say that enough 9:30 To Bluetopia *sits in chair and straps self in* .....Did ya really think i was gone? 9:32 ~Silverstream *sits beside him and straps in* ....Uh-huh... *looks down at lap* Y'know, I wanted ta' just cry, but... Public appearances, ya know how it is 9:33 To Bluetopia *strokes underside of her chin* Oh i understand.... these few months.... trying to get you back...... well lets just say there's a worse hell than being stuck in Arkham.... 9:34 ~Silverstream *looks up at him* .....How'd ya even find me the first time? 9:37 To Bluetopia I have connections.... and favors to be cashed in.... leading me to one of the guards you may just be familiar with *lowers tone* ...he saw things my way, tooo put it lightly 9:39 ~Silverstream *slowly grins* ....that right? 9:41 To Bluetopia .....and then it was a case of defusing the bomb *prods at her neck* 9:42 ~Silverstream *hand flies to the back of her neck* They all told me not ta' go! Ya should've seen the look on Waller's face when her bullshit app didn't work! 9:44 To Bluetopia ....that ordeal's over now..... you never need to look back..... *kisses her* 9:48 ~Silverstream *kisses back, and tugs on his costume uniform* ....We're totally usin' this for role play sometime, right? 9:50 To Bluetopia I got then named..... Yeah, we're using them *smirks* 9:52 ~Silverstream *giggles* I noticed.... Real inconspicuous *pokes name on his suit and smirks* 9:52 To Bluetopia *lowers tone* .....its gonna be a real long trip... So maybe rest up.... 9:54 ~Silverstream *nods* I wanna be home.... *rests head on his shoulder* 9:55 To Bluetopia *strokes her hair* We will be..... all will be like before.... 9:56 ~Silverstream ....'cept I'm gonna start workin' on my cardio more *closes eyes* 9:56 To Bluetopia ....its nice to be together again.... isnt it? 9:58 ~Silverstream ....it's the best thing since meeting you ta' begin with 9:59 To Bluetopia ....I concur.... i concur, Harl *closes eyes and rests head on hers* 10:01 ~Silverstream ((Scene change?)) 10:01 To Bluetopia ((yep)) ((back to the club?)) 10:03 ~Silverstream ((Yeah, just walking in?)) 10:04 To Bluetopia ((yep)) 10:04 ~Silverstream *slowly walks into club and looks around silently, awestruck* 10:05 To Bluetopia ...It hasn't been open since.... that night 10:07 ~Silverstream ....Really? 10:08 To Bluetopia ...it lost its spark.... *stands behind her, massaging her back* ....the kingdom needed its queen 10:12 ~Silverstream *eyes water* .....The queen is back 10:13 To Bluetopia *flips light switch, and lights fill up club, music begins playing* 10:16 ~Silverstream *pulls hair out of pigtails* Ya know..... I don't think it ever looked this beautiful before 10:16 To Bluetopia ...like its the first time again 10:22 ~Silverstream Honestly.... I can't even remember how long it's been 10:22 To Bluetopia ....5 months, 18 days, 22 hours and..... 17 seconds 10:24 ~Silverstream *turns around and hugs him tightly, burying her head into his chest* 10:24 To Bluetopia ....welcome home, Harley Quinn *wraps arms around her* 10:26 ~Silverstream ....Thanks for bringin' me back.... 10:27 To Bluetopia I'll always bring you back..... and you'll always come back, wontcha? 10:27 ~Silverstream Well sure Puddin'.... Why wouldn't I? 10:28 To Bluetopia ......just checking.... it doesn't hurt to be reassured... 10:29 ~Silverstream *smiles* I know the feeling..... 10:30 To Bluetopia *slowly hugs her again* 10:32 ~Silverstream ....and... Are you ok? 10:32 To Bluetopia .....I'm fine.... I'm good now 10:34 ~Silverstream It's official..... Like don't get any better than this 10:35 To Bluetopia *rubs her shoulder and begins to walks to private area door* ...make yourself comfortable... get used to this place 10:39 ~Silverstream *kicks off slippers and walks over to gold beads around booth. Slowly runs her hands over them, gaze focused* 10:39 To Bluetopia *stops by door, staring ahead* .....i love you 10:44 ~Silverstream *looks around at him* ....I love you, too... Now, forever, an' always 10:45 To Bluetopia *silently opens door and exits main area of club* 10:47 ~Silverstream *slowly follows, peeking head into private room area* 10:47 To Bluetopia *lying on floor alone, eyes closed* 10:49 ~Silverstream *walks close, stepping silently, staring at him* 10:50 To Bluetopia *low tone* ....be beside me if you want.... 10:59 ~Silverstream *nods and kneels beside him. Takes a deep breath and lays down on her back* 11:00 To Bluetopia *low tone* ....we're just going to stay like this.... for the night 11:04 ~Silverstream .....What is all this? 11:05 To Bluetopia ....its the only way I could relax..... but now your back 11:06 ~Silverstream Now.... Double dose of relax? 11:06 To Bluetopia *nods* ....yeah.... 11:08 ~Silverstream *turns on her side, nuzzling into him* ...I'll need some new clothes.... I ruined my dress that night 11:09 To Bluetopia ....that can be arranged...... everything lost can be replaced..... ....except you *kisses her* 11:11 ~Silverstream *chuckles* Nothin' like this can be replaced, or replicated..... 11:12 To Bluetopia ....got that right....... everything will be normal tomorrow 11:15 ~Silverstream We'll open back up? 11:15 To Bluetopia .....yes.... we will 11:17 ~Silverstream An' we'll get people back in here.... And everything will be right 11:18 To Bluetopia .....everything is right........ goodnight.... 11:20 ~Silverstream *kisses his cheek* ....goodnight, Puddin'.... Thanks again 11:20 To Bluetopia ......anytime, and always..... Category:Blog posts